Una Aventura con una Enfermera
by maria12345
Summary: Bella es una enfermera en forks,con el paso del tiempo se da cuenta que esta enamorada del hijo de su novio :)


UNA AVENTURA CON UNA ENFERMERA.

Bella es una enfermera en el hospital de Forks

Bella le va muy bien en su trabajo, claro además de tener una muy buena relación con Carlisle, era su novio, los hijos de Carlisle eran Edward, Emmet, Jasper. (HIJOS FUERA DE MATRIMONIO, NO SON DE BELLA)

A Edward siempre ve a bella con su padre…Y le da risa.

Edward era el hombre que le gustan todas las mujeres.

Un día en la casa Carlisle, Edward iso una fiesta, el no sabía que bella se avía quedado a dormir allí, bella estaba en el cuarto de Carlisle con Carlisle.

Edward sentía ruidos en un cuarto pero pensaba que era Emmet con rosalie Y no era bella y Carlisle entonces Edward subió a ver en qué cuarto era

Emmet está con Rosalie en el cuarto de papa, porque no fueron a su cuarto también hay cama doble.

Entonces entro al cuarto a decirle a Emmet que se cambiara de habitación que en cualquier momento podía llegar Carlisle con bella y los encontraba hay habiendo sus cosas Y entro.

Emmet cámbiate de cuarto en cualquier momento llega papa, aj perdón pensaba mejor me voy.

Bella iso un gesto como de vergüenza y se tapo con las sabanas..

Edward salió muerto de la risa y dijo

Porque pensé que era Emmet, a quizás por que se la pasan en esas con Rosalie.

La fiesta no se acababa era como hasta el otro día como una pijamada

Carlisle se había ido para el hospital había una urgencia y dejo a bella en su cuarto durmiendo porque ella estaba muy cansada.

Edward iba a llevar una amiga a cuarto de Carlisle con él, haya sabemos que.

Entro al cuarto y vio a bella y bella se despertó y se tapo de nuevo con las sabanas

Edward que haces acá

Y saco a la amiga del cuarto y se quedo adentro con bella

No es que venía con mi amiga acá a ver el techo acostados en la cama

Bueno si ya entendí

Y Edward se sentó en la cama

No creo que sea tu amiga si iban hacer algo así

Es mi amiga nada mas

Bueno si tu lo dices

Edward se quedo hablando con bella se dio cuenta que bella era grandiosa se estaba enamorando de bella, entonces Edward se acerco una poco más a bella para hablar mejor y los dos se estaban acercando pero a darse un beso, bella también se estaba enamorando de Edward, se acercaron lo que más podían y ya estaban a punto de juntar sus labios entonces bella se para y dice que eso no está bien , al pararse bella se enreda con las sabanas ya que estaba desnuda en vuelta en ellas , y se le cae las sabanas y cae encima de Edward.

Bella y Edward ya no se pudieron contener y menos ahora que ella estaba desnuda encima de el, se besaron y ya sabemos en lo que termino ese beso.

Pasaron horas encerrados en ese cuarto, cuando tuvieron que para y Edward salió del cuarto un poco triste porque la había hecho eso a su padre y en otra parte feliz.

Entonces fue donde estaban sus hermanos.

Edward era tu el que estaba con bella en el cuarto de papa

Como dices eso Emmet

Porque papa no estaba y esos ruidos en un cuarto ya sabemos que es, además yo estaba con jasper y la fiesta ya había terminado y te oímos a ti

Está bien si era yo y tengo que contarle a papa, puede ser que solo allá sido una aventura con una enfermera, pero tengo que contarle

Bella se adelanto y le conto él no se puso bravo con ella ni con Edward él entendía todo

Luego Edward fue a contarle y sabia que lo que le decía era verdad porque era lo mismo que bella le había dicho

Carlisle le dijo a bella que se tomaran un tiempo y bella estuvo de acuerdo

Carlisle sabia que Edward se había enamorado de bella y que bella de Edward.

Pasaron 2 meses, bella y Edward eran novios

Bella y Edward iban cogidos de la mano por la calle muy enamorados llenándose de besos y muchas carisias.

Edward porque pensaste que lo que paso ese día solo fue una aventura con una enfermera

Porque pensé que las cosas iban a seguir igual pero no míranos ahora nos amamos, pues por lo menos yo te amo

Yo también te amo y qué bueno que Carlisle a ya seguido adelante con su vida y qué bueno que allá conocido a Esme y me pueda ver con otra cara no con cara de que ella fue mi novia si no con la cara de que ella es mi amiga.

Bella siguió su noviazgo con Edward

Carlisle tuvo un bebe con Esme

Emmet sigue su relación con Rosalie

Jasper encontró el amor de Alice y Alice el amor de Jasper

Bella vive con Edward en la una casa muy moderna y grande

Edward tenemos que hablar

Bueno pero hablemos adentro

En ese momento toda la familia están reunidos afuera de la casa, entonces bella entra a la casa con Edward

¡Edward estoy embarazada!

Es enserio

Si Edward

A aaa voy hacer papa

Alza a bella

Y salen de la casa a contarle a toda la familia

Bueno tenemos que contarles algo voy hacer papa

Fin..


End file.
